Unknown Secrets
by sallydeathhands
Summary: SupernaturalDark Angel crossover. We all know Sam has a special power... what if Dean does too?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Unknown Secrets

Author: Kalmiel

Rating: PG-13

Spoilers: _**Supernatural**- Pilot- Asylum /**Dark Angel- **Seasons 1 & 2_

* * *

**Disclaimer:** _- I do not own any Supernatural people, places, or creatures. Nor the Impala. They belong to the CW and Eric Kripke, the freakin' genius. I also do not own any Dark Angel people or places. They belong to Twentieth-Century Fox and more brilliant minds, James Cameron and Charles Eglee. _

_But if offered Jensen Ackles, I would gladly accept. I make no money off of this, it is strictly for entertainment only._

* * *

_A/N: I'm placing Supernatural in the DA time frame._

* * *

"What are you smiling about?" 

Twenty-seven-year-old Dean Winchester glanced over at his younger brother in the passenger seat. "What?"

"You were smiling. What's so funny?" Sam raised a quizzical eyebrow.

"Oh… I was just thinking, for most people, an electromagnetic pulse is a bad deal. But for us…" he gave a small shrug. "Makes us harder to track."

Sam rolled his eyes. Only his older brother could find the upside to a terrorist attack that had fried _all _of the electrical systems on the eastern seaboard.

"So do you know why Dad is sending virtually into the front line of the war zone? I mean, last time I checked, Seattle is…" he asked after a moment.

"A mess, yeah. Under martial law… which totally sucks. We'll have to use one of false I.D.'s, 'cause if they happen to ya know, check us out. And find out that Dean Winchester is supposed to be dead, and is wanted for murder."

Sam winced at his brother's words. The reason Dean was wanted for murder was because of him… because Sam had wanted to help out his college friends.

Dean glanced over at him, knowing what Sam was thinking, as usual. "Dude, stop the guilt trip right now. It's done and over with. Wasn't your fault."

"But I-"

"No buts. Now shut up college-boy." Dean's tone turned teasing on the last words, making sure he didn't hurt Sam.

Who finally smiled, automatically lightening Dean's heart.

He hated it when Sammy got into one of his depressed, funky moods.  
It was okay for Dean to feel depressed; hell he went through half of his life feeling like that. But he hated seeing his little brother that way.

He tossed the container that held all of their fake I.D.'s to Sam.

"So who do you wanna be today?"

* * *

_**Jam Pony**_

_**Seattle, Washington**_

* * *

"Ow! What the hell was that for?"

"You knew damn well what that's for! You've been selling andy again, haven't you? And don't try to deny it." Max scowled at her fellow Manticore ex-soldier.

Alec wore his best innocent who-me expression that didn't fool her for a second.

"And what makes you think that Maxie?"

Max grabbed Alec by the shoulders and slammed into the lockers. "Don't call me that! And I know because after hearing rumors about the Steelheads being rather irate about a…" Max pretended to think it over for a moment. "Fucking wanker who can't talk a bloody hint about staying off their turf."

Alec rubbed his head. "I'm gonna take a leap of faith here and guess it was Eddy?"

"Yes," Max hissed. "Now I don't particularly care if the Steelheads catch _your_ dumbass, but if you get caught, and arrested as a consequence, the rest-"

"Yeah, yeah I know… exposure for everyone," Alec rolled his eyes. "Why do I have the feeling I've heard this lecture before?"

At the look of rage in Max's eyes, Alec wondered if perhaps that wasn't the best thing to say.

"Because it's something I've had to say repeatedly to you ever since Manticore burned down! God, you're like a child-"

Alec held up his hands in a sign of mock surrender. "Okay, okay, I get the hint," _in fact, got it when you slapped me upside the head, _"No more selling andy around the Steelheads."

"Uh, no…" Max waved an encompassing arm. "No more selling andy _anywhere_."

"But Max, I have one case left, you know how much…" he trailed off as the rage in Max's eyes threatened to turn into murder. "Much money it will cost me, but I won't sell it. For my buddy Maxie."

Max rolled her eyes. "Yeah... right. And don't call me Maxie!"

* * *

"So I'm thinking… Department of Homeland Security sound good this time," Dean asked, flashing a grin at Sam. "You can be Special Agent Robert Singer and I'll be Special Agent Jerry Wanek." 

Sam shook his head. "Where did you come up with these names?"

"Well, Sammy, after using so many, you run out of original ones to pick from."

The friendly banter was interrupted by the ringing of Dean's cell phone.

His brother glanced quizzically at him. "Who is it?"

Dean swallowed. "It's Dad."

Sam frowned. Their father didn't contact them… unless you discount the coordinates that he sent them.

The younger Winchester leaned back in the passenger seat, and tried to unobtrusively listen to the conversation.

Dean's face was impassive as his father spoke to him.

"Yes, sir. Yeah, I understand. We're on our way there now. No, sir. Yes, okay." Dean disconnected.

Sam looked over curiously at his older brother. "What was that about? He never calls."

"He wasgivingus info about the job."

Sam rolled his eyes. Getting a full answer from his brother sometimes was like pulling teeth. Very slowly.

"And what did he have to say about it?"

"That there's been strange creatures running around Seattle. Things that definitely do not look human."

'For example?" Sam was curious.

"Well… things that walk upright and everything like human, but there's been reports of a creature that looks like a dog… vicious fangs. A lizard-guy, all sorts of weird stuff."

"Sounds fascinating… a dog-like creature. Sure it wasn't a werewolf?" Sam asked.

"Lunar cycle isn't right," Dean replied. "We've got something else on our hands here."

_I just don't know what, _he thought to himself.

* * *

TBC… if you want it... 


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Wow, eight reviews (and counting!) This has far surpassed my expectations. Thanks to the following reviewers:**_

_**Mystiksnake, Aogail, mariethorne, Lilithxfic, SVOC Luva, Ghostwriter, JaggerK, and last but not least, angel679.**_

_**I truly appreciate all of your support. It makes me feel like all warm and fuzzy inside… LOL. But seriously, thank you very much.  
Now back to the story! **_

_**P.S. I have no medical training or knowledge whatsoever, so please forgive any discrepancies in this chapter. **_

p p p p p p p p p p p p p p p p p p p p p p p p p p p p p p p p p p p p p p p p p p p p p p p p p p p p p p p p p

"Dean?"

"Yeah?" his older brother replied absently as he concentrated on the highway taking them steadily towards Seattle.

"Seattle is under martial law-"

"So?"

"They have sector checkpoints. You have to have a pass to…" he trailed off as Dean reached in his pocket and whipped out two sector passes. "To get through." he finished lamely.

Dean grinned. "Did you think I wouldn't think of that? I know everything, little brother."

Sam took the offered sector pass dangling from Dean's hand. A Class One VIP sector pass, his picture on it, identifying him as Special Agent Robert Singer of the Department of Homeland Security.

"How did you get these…" Sam shook his head. "Never mind, I don't wanna know."

The older hunter flashed a cocky grin. "Well, that's good little brother. 'Cause If I told you, I'd have to kill you."

Sam shook his head, but curiosity had gotten the better of him. He knew from research that obtaining Class One VIP sector passes were extremely difficult to obtain.

So he was dying to know how Dean had gotten a hold of a pair that looked, to his eye at least, damn legitimate.

Dean's mouth twisted into a smile.

"What?" Sam asked, confused.

"You're just dying to ask how I scored those sector passes, aren't you? I bet five more minutes, and steam is gonna start pouring outta your ears from frustration."

Sam rubbed his weary brown eyes, "How sordid are the details?"

His older brother shot him a wicked grin. "Let just say I happened to run into a certain, exquisite young woman named Maya Grant, who happened to-"

Sam clapped his hands over his ears. "I _so _do not want to hear the rest of this conversation!"

Dean's lips twisted. "Hey, what can I say? She wanted me; she works for the sector police, I … after things were over, I ask if she could do us a favor."

"Which she obviously was all too happy to comply."

Dean shrugged. "What can I say, Sammy? The ladies can't resist me."

Sam rolled his eyes. As much as he hated to admit it; it was true. Women flocked to Dean in droves.

"Maya mentioned something weird though… after we're you know…"

Wryly, Sam shook his head. "Yeah, what?"

"She asked if I've been in Seattle for so long, why was I just asking for the sector passes now."

Sam wrinkled his forehead in confusion. "What did she mean by that?"

"She says that that I've been in Seattle for awhile now. She's seen me around. Was a little pissed that I didn't stop by and… say hello."

The younger Winchester 's forehead wrinkled in confusion. "That's weird… and disturbing. Sounds too much like the shapeshifter deal."

"Yeah, except for he's buried under my name in a plot in St. Louis."

"I'm sure that there's more than one shapeshifter in the world, Dean."

"Yeah, or maybe it's just another good-looking guy that happens to live Seattle…" Dean paused. "Although I'm sure he's not as handsome as me. Washington couldn't be that lucky."

Å Å Å Å Å Å Å Å Å Å Å Å Å Å Å Å Å Å Å Å Å Å Å Å Å Å Å Å Å Å Å Å Å Å Å Å Å Å Å Å Å Å Å Å Å Å Å Å

"Would you answer your damn cell-phone?" Max snapped.

"Ah, I would, but um, well, it's someone that's very angry with me right now. As in wants my head… handsome as it is, removed from my body." Alec replied, peering at the readout on his cell-phone.

"Lemme guess, yet another woman who's understandably pissed off that she's found out that she's nothing but a notch on your bedpost?"

"Max, that is so…" he trailed off, obviously unable to think of a snappy comeback. "Uh, yeah, that's a affirmative. But April seemed didn't seem so… possessive when I met her."

"Which was?"

"Two days ago."

"God, you are such a slut."

"Max! That hurts." he exclaimed theatrically, putting a hand over his heart.

"Um, I'm remembering another situation similar to this… played out right here in fact. With Little Suki and Marina?"

Alec's expression hardened abruptly at her words, and Max regretted her words.

As he was undoubtedly remembering … and reliving one of his Manticore solo missions… in which he fell in love with his target's daughter, Rachel Barrisford.

Alec was unable to complete his mission; even told Rachel the truth. That he had been sent to kill her father, Robert.  
But Manticore must had sensed Alec's conflicting emotions, when they told him to kill both Robert _and _Rachel and had sent someone else to do the job. They placed a bomb on Barrisford's car, and it exploded.

Even though Barrisford wasn't inside; Rachel was nearby, and was critically injured in the blast.

Minutes after, Alec was dragged back to Manticore to be unceremoniously thrown into psych-ops.

He didn't know if Rachel was dead or alive.

Never knew in fact, until Manticore burned down, and he returned to Seattle. And thereby attracted the attention of Rachel's father, who wanted revenge.

But Robert couldn't go through with it, and Alec discovered that Rachel was in a coma.

Had been ever since the bomb.

But after slipping in to talk to her… to say goodbye, with Max's help, she died the next day.

"Alec, I'm sorry, I shouldn't-" she began, but Alec cut her off.

"Forget it, Max. I'm fine. Always am, remember."

_Yeah, sure_… Max thought, and mentally shook her head. _I'm grabbing a package, any package, and getting far away from him until he snaps out his brooding mood._

Ñ Ñ Ñ Ñ Ñ Ñ Ñ Ñ Ñ Ñ Ñ Ñ Ñ Ñ Ñ Ñ Ñ Ñ Ñ Ñ Ñ Ñ Ñ Ñ Ñ Ñ Ñ Ñ Ñ Ñ Ñ Ñ Ñ Ñ Ñ Ñ Ñ Ñ Ñ Ñ Ñ Ñ Ñ Ñ Ñ Ñ Ñ Ñ Ñ Ñ Ñ Ñ

Outside Jam Pony, Max grabbed her bike and began to ride through the streets, her mind mostly on Alec… and not on the surrounding traffic.

_That was very good Max… why didn't you just plunged your heart in his chest, and rip his heart out. I mean, who he sleeps with is his own business, you shouldn't have opened your big mouth._

Suddenly a blare of a horn brought her back to awareness, and with a touch of bemused horror, that she was going to get hit by a car.

Again.

_Only this car looks like it's going a little faster than Rafer was…_

But even as she braced herself for the impact, the car swerved out of the way to miss her, but thereby running hard into a light-post.

Max blinked. That was odd, most of the residents in Seattle didn't give a rat's ass about other human beings… certainly not enough to take a header… hard into a telephone pole

She shook off her thoughts, then sprinted over the car.

c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c c

"Dean, don't you think we should take this a little more seriously?" Sam asked, biting his lower lip worriedly.

"Dude, would you relax! It was probably just someone who happened to look a little like me, and Maya overreacted. She's kinda like that… beautiful and with a spirited imagination… among other things."

Sam clamped his hands over his ears. "Okay! Stop right now. I do not want to hear any more!"

Dean turned slightly to shoot his brother a wicked grin. "Oh, little bro, you gotta stop being such a prude. I swear, when you were born, the hospital gave us the wrong kid. You can't possibly be my brother."

During their bantering, Dean barely noticed when a figure on a bicycle was heading straight for them… A slender, dark-haired, female figure.

His green eyes widened.

Either she wasn't paying attention, was insane, or suicidal.

But either way, Dean wasn't going to allow himself to hit her.

So he said quickly. "Hold on, Sammy!" and yanked the wheel sharply to the left, barely missing the young woman.

But he _did _miss her. Unfortunately, there was no way to avoid the large, looming telephone pole.

He didn't even have time to curse before the car impacted with a loud and powerful crunch against it.

Except for the hissing sound of steam escaping from the crumpled hood, silence reigned in the car.

Pain.

Sam groaned as it exploded through his head; making him wonder illogically if his brains were going to leak out of his ears.

He reached up with a trembling hand, and brushed away a sticky wetness… blood, that was running down his head.

He tried to sit up, but was assaulted by a wave of dizziness. He waited until it receded, and was reasonably sure that he wasn't going to pass out.

That was when he realized something was terribly wrong.

If they were in any accident; demon-related or not, Dean was always hovering over him, fussing over his injuries and mothering him endlessly.

But there was nothing but silence.

His eyes opened, and he turned frantically to the driver's side, ignoring the dizziness that resurged through him.

What he saw made his stomach clench horribly.

His older brother's head had connected with the driver's side window, as Dean's head lay limply against the glass, which was shattered and covered in blood.

In fact there was blood… everywhere.

"D-dean…" Sam's voice was shaky and thin with fear. "Dean, wake up!"

But his older brother didn't respond; didn't move.

"Fuck." Sam muttered, feeling more helpless by the second.

He startled when his door was wrenched open hard, and abruptly.

Revealing the woman that they had almost hit.

"Oh god, are you guys…" she trailed off as she took them in. "No, you're not all right."

Sam watched her dark eyes take in him, then apparently quickly decide that his brother was the more grievously injured.

But as her gaze settled on Dean, her eyes widened and she murmured softly "Alec?"

Confused, Sam looked up at her and blinked, feeling very creeped out. "Alec? His name isn't Alec… it's Dean."

_(P.S. I hope this turns out okay. This lovely website hasn't been letting me update, hence the long time between updates. Now the editing feature isn't working, either, damn it! So anyway, I have my fingers crossed.) _


	3. Chapter 3

_Wow, I'm now up to 19 reviews, and I'm only on chapter 2. (beams) I have to say they all made me feel warm and fuzzy inside. But it's time to thank the reviewers:_

_JaggerK, adder574, The Emerald Phoenix, angel679, mpreston, snchills, Lilithxfic, L'insomnie des etoiles, StoryDreamer, Ghostwriter, and last but not least, Transgenic-girl._

_(Thank you for your loyal support, without it, there wouldn't have been a chapter 2, let alone a chapter 3)_

_Å Å Å Å Å Å Å Å Å Å Å Å Å Å Å Å Å Å Å Å Å Å Å Å Å Å Å Å Å Å Å Å Å Å Å Å Å Å Å Å Å Å Å Å Å Å Å Å _

Max gaped, uncomprehending at the young man staring at her with equal confusion.

"Dean? His name _isn't _Dean. He's my… friend, Alec."

"No-no, he's my older brother Dean Winchester… before today, we've never even _been _to Seattle before." the young man said, blinking at her. "But it doesn't matter, can we settle this later? I think he's hurt…bad."

Still trying to figure this out, Max nodded, and quickly went around to the other side of the of the car.

To the driver's side… to Alec… or Dean, whoever it was.

She tried to open the door of the car, only to find that it was wedged tightly shut.

Forcing to rip it open violently, nearly tearing it off of it's hinges.

Ignoring the other kid's wide-eyed look, she placed her fingers on Alec/Dean's throat, feeling for a pulse.

She frowned when she found it much too slow to her liking.

Her gaze drifted down, and her eyes widened.

A large, jagged, and wickedly sharp piece of glass had pierced his left thigh, and undoubtedly sliced his femoral artery.

As blood was pouring out of it at an alarming rate, soaking Alec/Dean's acid-washed jeans, and beginning to puddle on the floor.

Max realized suddenly then that the kid in the passenger seat was telling the truth… this wasn't Alec. Alec had been wearing completely different clothes. Black jeans, gray T-shirt.

_This _guy was wearing acid-washed jeans and a black T-shirt with the words Metallica emblazoned on it.

Max bent down; wondering what in the hell she should do. She couldn't remove the glass, it would be a virtual death sentence. As bad as… Dean was bleeding right now, if she removed the shard, he'd bleed out in minutes.

As it was, he'd lost way too much blood already; his skin was going cold and clammy, a sure sign of shock.

"Ma'am? Is he okay?" The kid in the passenger seat was squinting, obviously trying to focus. Probably couldn't see very well because of the head injury, Max thought. It was probably best, if the kid saw his brother like this, he'd most likely freak.

But as she searched for an answer; obviously the hesitation was an answer enough.

The kid closed his eyes for a second; obviously trying to force them to work, then opened them again.

"Tell me please, what's wrong? Is he okay?" the kid reached out with a shaky hand and touched his brother's face. "Dean? Come on man, wake up…"

The obvious love for his brother and the fear he was feeling for him simultaneously touched her, and tore at her heart. She used to have that…

The kid continued. "It's Sam, Dean, come on, wake up."

Sam. So the kid's name was Sam. Max filed it away, mentally, as she ripped off her belt; intending to use it as a tourniquet on Dean.

But she knew that something drastic would have to be done; in order to keep him alive.

Like a blood transfusion.

She looked over at the kid in the passenger seat, whose face was pale. He also had blood running down his face from his head wound, and he looked scared.

"Hey you," she said, and the kid looked at her. Or tried to. "Your name is Sam?"

"Yeah. Is he…?"

Max swallowed at the sound of fear in Sam's voice. Obviously, he was terrified for his brother; a feeling Max understood.

"He's not doing too good. I'm afraid a piece of glass has cut his femoral artery-"

Sam gasped.

"And he's going into shock. I know this is going to sound like a stupid question, but you don't have any equipment to do blood transfusions, do you? Needles, tubes? Your brother needs blood right now, or I'm afraid-"

Sam didn't wait for her to finish, he simply snatched the keys out of the ignition, stumbled out of the car, hurried to the back, and opened the trunk.

Max frowned. What in the hell was this kid doing?

Å Å Å Å Å Å Å Å Å Å Å Å Å Å Å Å Å Å Å Å Å Å Å Å Å Å Å Å Å Å Å Å Å Å Å Å Å Å Å Å Å Å Å Å Å Å Å Å

Sam could tell the from the tone of the young woman's voice that his brother was seriously hurt.

Her next words confirmed it.

"He's not doing too good. I'm afraid a piece of glass has cut his femoral artery."

He had gasped then, but she continued. "And he's going into shock. I know this is going to sound like a stupid question, but you don't have any equipment to do blood transfusions, do you? Needles, tubes? Your brother needs blood right now, or I'm afraid-"

Sam hadn't waited for her to finish her sentence; he had grabbed the Impala's keys, and hurried back to the trunk as fast as his aching body allowed.

_If she knew what we did for a living, then she'd know that isn't a stupid question at all…_

He dug out their huge first-aid kit out of their hidden compartment. It was rather large, as the brothers had more inside than just your basic band-aids and gauze…

Like equipment needed for a blood transfusion.

Sam took only the time to shut the compartment, then ran over to the young woman, who was still kneeling by Dean.

Sam got down to his knees, too, and opened the first-aid kit. "Here ma'am… but we're not the same blood type," his breath caught painfully as he saw his first glance of the ugly wound on his brother's thigh… and oh god, there was blood everywhere. "So what are you going to do? He has to have AB negative blood. I'm not."

The woman shook her head. "I am. I've got a tourniquet on him, so the bleeding's slowed, but he lost way too much. His pulse is slowing down fast." as she spoke, the woman skillfully assembled the needed equipment. And with apparent ease, she gently slipped one of the needles into the crook of Dean's elbow, the other in her own. A direct line from her to Dean, Sam watched as her blood began to run down into his brother's.

"Would you do me a favor?" she asked calmly.

He blinked. "Uh, yeah, sure."

"Well, two favors actually. The first being… stop calling me ma'am. Name's Max. Max Guevara. The second being could you run over to my bike, and grab my cell-phone out of my bag?"

Å Å Å Å Å Å Å Å Å Å Å Å Å Å Å Å Å Å Å Å Å Å Å Å Å Å Å Å Å Å Å Å Å Å Å Å Å Å Å Å Å Å Å Å Å Å Å Å

Max watched Sam hurry off; then turned her attention back to his older brother.

Now that the kid was gone; she studied his face more closely. Now that she was close enough to kiss the man; she could see that this guy appeared slightly older than she and Alec. Not by much though.

And this guy… Dean, had a scar that began on his forehead and sliced through his right eyebrow. But still… they were damn near identical.

Max shook her head.

What the hell was going on?


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long... been having family problems. But you guys have been so good to me anyway, and reviewed. I've never had this many before, just for three chapters. Really, and truly, thank you.

**But now it's time to thank my loyal reviewers. Without you, this story would not exist.**

**Let's see, we have... _L'insomnie des etoiles, Lilithxfic, I'mcalledZorro, snchills,angel679, The Emerald Phoenix, adder574, Ghostwriter, JaggerK, Transgenic-girl, StoryDreamer, CylentWind, Rae Artemis, Mystiksnake, Karone Evertree, Larabiehn, SilverKitsune1, Aogail, Minako Mikato, SupRNatural119, and last but not least, the Heart of the Wizard. _**

**_P.S. (I was looking over the reviews last time, and when I was thanking people, I believe I missed some people. (I know I missed you, I'mcalledZorro, I'm sorry!) So if anyone has been forgotten, apologies in advance.) _**

* * *

Sam returned to find the young woman, Max, staring intently at his brother, as if fascinated. Frankly, it disturbed Sam a little, and he cleared his throat, and stepped up next to her.

She glanced up. "Thanks."

Sam nodded. "Yeah… uh listen, are you, um, calling the hospital?"

She paused while dialing, "Why?"

"Well, it's hard to explain right now. But I can't take Dean to a hospital…" _unless I have a cover story all planned out, complete with fake I.D., or risk getting caught. Especially in Seattle… _

Max nodded, seeming to take it in with remarkable ease. "Okay. I'm going to call a friend of mine, and he _has _a friend who's a doctor. A really good one, but he'll keep his mouth shut."

She pressed a button, and waited for a beat, seemingly unimpeded by the line in her arm that was sending life-giving blood to Dean.

"Hey Logan. I need you to call Dr. Carr for me, and get over to 25th Second Avenue… yeah, a guy got hurt 'cause I was being an idiot and not paying attention."

There was a pause, then Max said. "No-no hospital. You'll see why when you guys get here… but you gotta jet." she replied cryptically, and hung up the phone.

She turned to Sam. "My friend will be here about fifteen minutes… no more than that."

Sam nodded; still trying to take this all in.

To his surprise, Max laughed. "You look as confused as I feel."

"Well… yeah. You were claiming that my brother was a friend of yours named Alec. Was it just a really close resemblance?" Sam asked, although he knew what the answer was going to be.

She shook her head. "No. They look like identical twins…"

A mental shudder took hold of Sam, as he flashed back to St. Louis, to the shapeshifter.

Silence reigned between them.

He swallowed hard against nausea; and focused his attention back on his brother and Max.

The latter's complexion had started to pale; and Sam wondered exactly how much blood the young woman had given his brother.

He gently touched her shoulder. "Uh…Max? Are you okay? Maybe you should stop."

She gazed up at him with eyes that were incredibly dark and huge in a rapidly paling face. "No. I'm fine."

"But-"

They were interrupted by the sound of screeching brakes, and Sam's head automatically jerked up in alarm.

He was halted by Max's hand on his arm. "It's fine. It's just Logan, my friend, and his doctor."

Sam looked up to see a slender man with glasses, and spiky brown hair climb out of the driver's side. Followed closely by a short, small man from the passenger side, a man whose black hair was mostly gone.

When they got close enough; he could see the warmth on the doctor's face… what had Max said his name was? Oh yeah, Dr. Carr.

The man's eyes were warm and friendly, yet sad as if he had seen far too much tragedy in his years of being a doctor.

The other guy, Max's friend, Logan, also appeared friendly, but there was tense, concerned expression in his eyes… focused on Max.

_He loves her… he was worried about her. _

The revelation brought back bittersweet memories of Jessica, of her face…

Of the last time he saw her.

Burning and bleeding on the ceiling.

He pushed the thoughts out of his head. Jess was dead, all he could do was kill the demon that did it. But Dean was _alive _but he was hurt, bad, and he needed Sam's help.

He noticed that Max was starting up at him.

"What," he asked worriedly. "Is he worse?"

"No. I was just wondering about you. Are you okay? You looked a little… odd."

Sam shook his head. "I'm fine."

"My god, what happened here?" a new voice asked. The doctor's.

"Do you want the long version, or the short story, Sam," Max asked. "Wait, maybe I better just stick to calling you Dr. Carr, as we have two Sam's here. It could get confusing."

Dr. Carr looked at Sam, who nodded, then he turned back Max. "The short version, please, so we can get working on my patient… and get that line out of you. Why do you insist on giving blood like this, is it fetish or something?" he asked with a small smile.

Max, seeing Sam's confusion, held up a hand. "I'll explain later. Anyway, _Dr. Carr,_" the way she pronounced his name letting him know he was in trouble for ribbing her. "I was being a moron; not paying attention to where I was riding, and rode out in front Sam and his older brother, Dean. Dean here, who was kind enough not to run me over, even though it meant running into this nice pole."

* * *

Logan had been peering into the car. "I thought you said it was a guy named Dean?"

"It is."

"This is Alec, Max."

"Nope."

"Max…"

"Look at him closely Logan. He a little older than Alec and me. Not by much, but a little. And he's got a scar on his forehead…"

Logan did so, and while he did, Max watched as his blue eyes widened. "My god… you're right."

"Told ya."

"People," Dr. Carr interrupted, "I need to examine my patient. Max, I think you've given him enough blood… take out the line."

"He'd lost a lot."

"Well, we need to take it out anyway, to move him."

Max complied, and stood, her movements slow and sluggish.

"Damn it, Max, how much did you give him?" Logan asked worriedly, his eyes on her.

She nodded her head towards Dean. "Obviously not enough. Look at him."

Dr. Carr looked over at Logan. "You can discuss it later. Right now, get over here, and help me move him. And to forestall any arguments, no neither of you can help." he said, correctly reading the expressions on both Max's and Sam's faces.

So they both fell silent as Dr. Carr and Logan struggled to extricate Dean from the car without further aggravating his injuries.

It was a tedious process, but it was finally done within six minutes, and they carefully stretched him out on the pavement.

Sam immediately scrambled over to his brother's side, and placed his hand on his brother's cheek. "Dean? Dean, come on, you jerk, answer me. It's Sammy. Come on, I need you."

Apparently, the blood he had received from Max had helped, because Dean's eyelids fluttered slightly.

"Dean?"

"Hmm? S-Sammy?" Dean croaked. "Y-yyou alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine Dean. _You're _the one who got hurt."

"That's… surprising." Dean spoke slowly, as if speaking each word cost him a great effort. His eyes began to close again.

"Hey now, Dean," Dr. Carr was kneeling by Dean's head, oblivious to the filthy pavement dirtying his pants. "Dean, I need to stay awake for me. You've suffered what looks like a pretty nasty head injury, and due to a… gash on your leg, you've lost a lot of blood. So I _need _you to stay awake."

Dean complied, and struggled to keep his suddenly extremely heavy eyelids open. "Yeah, okay… who are you, by the way?"

"I'm Dr. Sam Carr."

Dean gave a slight nod, slowly processing the information in his groggy, throbbing head. "'Kay… but how did you get here?"

"Max called us in."

"Who's… us? And who's Max?"

The stunning familiar female face came into the edge of admittedly blurry vision. "Max would be me, the idiot that caused you get in this accident. I called my friend, Logan, after your brother Sam told me that going to a hospital wasn't an option."

Dean tried to give his brother a look, but his body wasn't cooperating. In fact, his eyes were threatening to close again.

"Dean! Listen to what Dr. Carr said, you gotta stay awake. You know the drill with head injuries." Sam grasped his hand tightly.

"Yeah, yeah, college-boy. Would you stop yelling please, it's making my head hurt worse." Dean grumbled.

He felt pain in his leg, as Dr. Carr obviously began to work on it. He bit his lip hard, drawing blood as to restrain a scream of agony.

After about twenty minutes, Dr. Carr finally spoke up. "Okay, I think I've got you stabilized enough to move you."

"Move me to where?" Dean asked weakly.

"To Logan's. I can take care of you better there."

Fighting the increasing sleepiness, he asked drowsily. "Not to be rude or anything, but who the hell is Logan?"

The young woman, Max, also kneeled beside him. "His name is Logan Cale. He's a… good friend of mine. _He _called Dr. Carr, who is a friend of his, and his personal doctor."

"Oh. Okay," Dean blinked. "And Sammy isn't lying? Is he really okay?"

Max smiled faintly. "Oh, he got a bump on the head, but he's looking a lot better than you."

"Doubt…it. Chicks dig this face no matter how…" he trailed off, unable to finish, as what little strength he had was fading away.

Then, despite the frantic calls to stay awake, his eyes slipped shut.

* * *

Immediately, panic ensued as Dean lost consciousness.

"Logan, we need to lift him to your car, _now_!" Dr. Carr snapped.

Quickly, the two of them knelt and gently, and carefully lifted the wounded man up into the air and as fast as they dared.

When they reached Logan's Aztec, and painstakingly stretched Dean out in the backseat; ever watchful of the damaged leg.

Sam squeezed in carefully next to Dean; while Logan, Max, and Dr. Carr piled in the front seat.

Then Logan hit the gas.

* * *

(TBC... Sorry it was supposed to be longer, but wouldn't let me upload it growls) 


	5. Chapter 5

**_Thanks to the following reviewers: (In no particular order) _**

L'insomnie des etoiles, Lilithxfic, I'mcalledZorro, snchills,angel679, The Emerald Phoenix, adder574, Ghostwriter, JaggerK, Transgenic-girl, StoryDreamer, CylentWind, Rae Artemis, Mystiksnake, Karone Evertree, Larabiehn, SilverKitsune1, Aogail, Minako Mikato, SupRNatural119, and Heart of the Wizard. gaelicspirit, Kylelara, Teranika Meneldil, and last but not least, AbbySomeone.

(If I missed anyone, apologies in advance)

P.S. Thank you, Ghostwriter, for the kind words about the family problems.

* * *

It was hardly ten minutes later when the battered car screeched to a halt.

Sam looked up in surprise. "Where are we?" He hadn't exactly been paying attention to his surroundings, but his unconscious brother.

"Logan's apartment," Max replied. "How's he doing?"

"He's still out."

"He'll be okay. It was just from the shock. Dr. Carr here will fix him right up," Max raised a dark eyebrow. "Right?"

"Exactly. Let's get him inside."

"Okay.

Gently, Logan and Dr. Carr eased Dean out of the car and hurried into the apartment, Max and Sam at their heels.

Sam glanced around the lobby. "Nice digs." he said absently, trying to keep his mind off the terrible fear that was overwhelming his mind.

Max looked back at Sam. "Yeah, Logan's family is loaded. His uncle is loaded."

The younger Winchester nodded silently as all five of them loaded into the elevator.

Max pressed the penthouse button, and the elevator automatically lurched upwards.

"Penthouse, too?" Sam gave a small nod. "Yeah, I'd say you're loaded," he paused. "How is Dean doing?"

"Still out, but still doing okay… considering. He'll be okay." Max gave him a reassuring smile.

_Yep, that's my big brother all right. He can get attacked by a Wendigo, shot by me in the chest at close range with a shotgun full of rock salt, and oh yeah, my personal favorite, get electrocuted… and come out okay._

Not that Dean had been okay after the electrocution… he'd been dying, in fact. The doctor had given a matter of weeks to live. It had been a… miracle, of sorts, if you wanted to call it that, that Dean had lived. Sam had taken him to a faith healer named Roy LaGrange, and Dean _had _been healed… but they found out later it was at the cost of another young man's life.

Something that Dean still hadn't forgave himself for.

His inner musing were interrupted by the soft dinging of the elevator door opening.

And all of his concentration was then taken up by getting his brother into Logan Cale's apartment.

Once inside, Dr. Carr and Logan took Dean into a spacious bedroom, and carefully placed him on the bed.

Apparently, the jarring was painful enough to bring Dean to consciousness, and he looked up, searching for Sam; blood glistening on his head and face from the head injury he had sustained.

"Dean," Sam dropped down to his knees by the bed, and clasped his brother's hand tightly. "How you feeling?"

* * *

_How was he feeling… _Dean pondered that thought for a moment.

Should he tell the truth, or go with the ever popular lie?

He closed his eyes; as both light and sound stabbed with a vengeance, making his head throb as if it had been caught in a vice.

He must've had them closed longer than he thought; because Sam asked again, with a hint of panic in his voice. "Dean? How are you feeling? Are you okay?"

He opened them with an effort. A painful effort. "Yeah, I'm good Sammy. You?"

"I told you before; I'm fine. You're the one who looks like an extra from _Dawn of the Dead."_

Dean let out a weak laugh, but stopped quickly as throbbing ribs protested. "Ow. Don't make me laugh."

"All right… let's let me see to my patient now, shall we?" Dr. Carr questioned gently.

Sam quickly stepped out of the way, and Dr. Carr replaced him at the bedside.

"Dean, I'm going to clean, and stitch your leg, and head then check you more thoroughly for more injuries," the doctor's face was solemn, and serious. "I'm going to give you some morphine-"

"No!" At his outburst, three sets of heads, Max's, Dr. Carr's, and Logan Cale's all turned to stare at him.

Sam was looking at him, too, but was mouthing. "_Take it. Don't be stubborn."_

"Dean, stitching your leg will be… to put it mildly, agony. There's no way you want that done without any morphine."

Sam stepped forward and whispering so that they wouldn't be overheard, said. "It's fine Dean. The doctor's right, your head, you could probably stand having stitched without it… but not your leg," Sam felt ill just thinking about the gruesome wound on his brother's leg. "It's too long, and way too deep. The man has to stitch arteries here. Don't worry… I'll keep watch. Nothing will happen, I promise."

* * *

_Don't worry… I'll keep watch. Nothing will happen, I promise._

Max frowned. When Dean had refused morphine; Sam, obviously familiar with this, stepped forward.

He whispered in his brother's ear, obviously so that the other three people in the room didn't overhear.

But he didn't know that one of the people in question had higher than normal sensory perception.

So unabashed, Max listened, doing her best to look innocent.

"It's fine Dean. The doctor's right, your head, you could probably stand having stitched without it… but not your leg."

At that word, Sam had paled slightly. Max didn't blame him, after all, she had brothers and sisters, too.

"It's too long," Sam had continued into Dean's ear. "It's too long, and way too deep. The man has to stitch arteries here. Don't worry… I'll keep watch. Nothing will happen, I promise."

After that, Dean had reluctantly consented to the injection of morphine, which had sent him into a drowsy mostly-asleep state.

Max crossed her arms as she watched Dr. Carr work.

"_I'll keep watch. Nothing will happen, I promise."_

God, they sounded like soldiers. Dean had been afraid to take the morphine, she was sure, because the narcotic would dull his edges and put him to sleep.

Maybe they had more in common with Manticore than she thought.

* * *

It was only until Dr. Carr had finished stitching Dean's leg, when a thought suddenly occurred to Sam.

"Oh shit!"

"What? Is something wrong?" Max looked at him with concern.

"No… well, I need to get the Impala… if it's drivable. Dean would kill me if I left it there, it's his baby." _Not to mention the little fact of the highly illegal cache of firearms in the trunk, and the fake I.D.'s in the glove compartment… need I go on?_

"No. You're not going anywhere," Dr. Carr spoke, not looking from where he was finishing up with Dean's head.

"What?"

"You hit your head pretty hard. Granted, it wasn't as bad as your brother's, but still it was hard enough to give you a mild concussion. So you're sure as hell not driving anywhere."

Sam opened his mouth to protest, but Max intervened.

"I'll go get it for you. I need to go get my bike anyway. If it can still go, I'll drive it back here to Logan's," she cocked her head to the side. "Is that okay?"

Sam nodded slowly. "Yeah."

You had know how to get into the special compartment in the back where the guns where kept.

He just prayed to God she didn't go pawing through the glove compartment.

* * *

Just as Max was about to leave, Logan's apartment door opened.

Sam froze.

Then a all-too-familiar voice rang out. "Max. Max are you here?"

_God, it was Dean's voice._

Sam noticed that it was Max that froze this time.

"Come on, I know that Logan's here. I saw his piece-of-crap car outside."

The voice was getting closer. In fact, it was right outside.

Then a familiar figure strode into the room.

No, Sam amended, it wasn't familiar. It was identical.

To Dean.

"I just wanted to apologize for this morning, and… what the hell is going here?" The man asked, his gaze zeroing in on Sam.

"Um… well, we really haven't figured everything out," Max said. "But Alec, this is Sam Winchester. Sam, this is Alec McDowell."

"Nice to meet ya." Alec said, and his voice… his mannerisms, hell, his attitude was so _Dean, _Sam was getting majorly creeped out.

Max was watching the exchange closely, and her breath caught as Alec sauntered over to the bed where Dr. Carr was working on Dean.

_Five, four, three, two… one_, she thought, waiting for the inevitable explosion.

* * *

Alec had known something was up right when he walked into the room.

For one, Max was extremely tense, as if she was waiting for something to blow up in her face.

Then there was the kid, who was staring at him with a intensity that was seriously creeping him out.

"Alec, this is Sam Winchester. Sam, this Alec McDowell."

"Nice to meet ya." Alec replied, and curious to see who Dr. Carr was working on, crossed over to the bed.

When the man's face came into view; Alec literally stopped breathing.

It was _him._

Or rather a twin, or clone, or whatever the fuck Manticore called them.

His body tensing, not turning around, he asked Max. "I thought Ben…?"

_I thought Ben was the only copy of me running around. And he's dead. _

There was silence. Max hadn't answered him.

Alec spun around. "Well? I thought Ben was the only clone of me? How many more is there?"

* * *

_Shit._

That was the only thing Max could think of. She knew that Sam and Dean would find out eventually about Manticore; but she had preferred it not be today. When they had just been in a car accident.

Sam was looking at Max, then Alec and back again with wide hazel eyes.

"I don't know, Alec. And Dean isn't from Manticore. He's human."

The anger Alec had obviously been feeling changed instantly into confusion. "What?"

"At first, I thought he was you. When I realized he wasn't, I checked the back of his neck. No barcode. He's human, and he," Max inclined her head towards Sam. "Is his younger brother. Whom we are going to have explain ourselves now."

Sam raised an eyebrow. "Um, yes, you do… but Max…?"

"Oh yeah, the car," Max looked over Alec. "You _can _explain, while I go retrieve their car before it gets jacked."

He gave her a sarcastic power salute, trying to cover up the confusion he was feeling. "Yes ma'am."

"Okay. I'll be back in a few."

And with that, she was gone.

Alec opened his mouth to begin the long Manticore story, but Sam held up a hand, and stood. "Hold on. I want to see how Dean is doing."

"And Dean is your brother?"

Sam looked over his shoulder. "Yes."

There was a lot of emotion in that single word. Dean Winchester must be a awesome big brother.

He watched as Sam knelt by the bed. "So what's the verdict, Dr. Carr?"

Alec heard the little doctor sigh. "Well, it took sixty stitches to close his leg, fifteen for his head. After I got done with that, I checked out the rest of him. He's got three broken ribs, broken collarbone, and a cracked cheekbone."

There was small silence, then Sam whispered. "But he's going to be okay?"

"Yes, Sam. He'll just need a lot of rest, but he'll heal. Have some scars…"

Sam said quickly. "Yeah, Dean always says that chicks dig scars."

"Well, he certainly has enough of them."

Intrigued, Alec listened as Sam stuttered out an explanation about Dean being very clumsy.

Kid's a terrible liar.

It made him wonder what was really going on with the two brothers.

Not that it was any of his business.

When Sam made his way back to his chair, Alec asked. "He going to be okay?"

"Yeah."

"That's good," he paused. "So you want me to tell you about where Max and I came from?"

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

A/N... Holy crap! 71 reviews... I never thought it would be even _half _this successful. And when I checked earlier, P.L. Wynter had me on her favorites list. That is a honor, as I consider her to be one of the most talented Supernatural fanfic writers out there. But I have a problem now, as I just went to check my stats, so I could get everyone's name to I could thank you... but won't let me. Says that a unknown error has occurred.

So right now, it's just going to have to be a giant collective thank-you! Just until (rolls eyes) decides to fix whatever problem they have now.

By the way, you guys catch the season premiere last night? If you didn't, all I can say is... wow. Great episode.

* * *

Disclaimer: _Some of Alec's following dialogue comes from the **Dark Angel: The Eyes Only Dossier by D.A. Stern. **I reiterate that I make absololutely no money off this; it's strictly for entertainment only._

* * *

**_P.S. I had to change the year of Dean's birthdate, to make it fit with the Dark Angel time frame._**

* * *

But Logan had followed Max out, and stopped her before she left.

"Max!"

"Yeah?" she asked, gazing up at him with her large dark eyes that made his breath catch in his chest every time he looked her way.

He forced himself to focus at the task at hand. "Uh… what did you say those kids' names were again?"

"Winchester. The younger one is Sam, the one Dr. Carr is patching up is named Dean," Max's eyes narrowed. "Why? You're not going to go snooping around on them, are you? I do think they have something to hide, but need I remind you, Dean _did _save my life."

"No-no, it's just… their name sounds familiar."

Max stared him down a moment longer; obviously gauging to see if he was telling the truth. Finally she nodded. "If you come up with anything before I get back, call me."

"Will do."

Leaving them to head their separate ways.

* * *

They sat down together, Alec taking a deep breath.

"Okay… since the early 1990's, billions of tax dollars have been diverted from legitimate government programs in order to fund secret experiments in genetic engineering. A genetic engineering program known as Project Manticore. Their goal was to create the perfect soldier…" Alec paused. "They used recombinant DNA technology to manipulate the human genome. Genetically enhanced for superior strength, speed, and intelligence, these kids were held against their will and submitted to relentless training and propaganda."

Sam's hazel eyes were huge. "A-and you… and Max. You're from there? You guys are those Manticore soldiers?"

"Yeah. Max escaped with twelve others in 09'… I didn't get out until earlier this year."

Sam was silent for a long moment. "Isn't Manticore a legendary creature… a kind of chimera? Has the head of man, and the body of a lion?"

Alec narrowed his eyes. Although Sam had obviously tried to make the words casual; there was a underlying intensity beneath them.

"Well, that's what the Manticore symbol _is_. But Manticore itself was just a secret government program that was busy churning out kids like Max and me by the dozens." Alec turned, and brushed back his blond hair

Sam peered closely at the man's neck, and his eyes widened.

He had a barcode.

Yeah, maybe it could've been a tattoo, but something instinctively told Sam that it wasn't.

Max's words, which he really hadn't been listening to at the time, came back to him.

_At first, I thought he was you. When I realized he wasn't, I checked the back of his neck. No barcode._

"So… uh, Max has one of these, too?"

Alec gave a wry grin that contained little humor. "Yeah. Everyone from Manticore does."

"Uh…" Sam searched for a way to broach the subject. "What did you mean by my brother being 'another' clone?"

He watched as Alec stilled, and he automatically regretted asking the question.

The silence stretched out, long and tense, and Sam wondered if Alec was even going to answer the question.

But finally, in a even tone that didn't fool him one bit, Alec said "I had a clone from Max's group… X5-493-"

Sam interrupted. "What? Sorry, but what does that mean?"

"That's our barcode. Our designation. Mine is X5-494. Max's is X5-452," Alec cleared his throat. "Anyway X5-493... His name was Ben. Manticore drove him crazy. And when he was outside; he turned into a serial killer. He'd hunt down people, capture them, tattoo his barcode on their neck… and kill them. And he'd also rip their teeth out."

Sam was horrified.

"And because I was his clone; they put me in psych-ops."

Sam didn't know what psych-ops was, but from the expression on Alec's face; that it was bad.

He had to ask. "What was psych-ops?"

Alec's face stiffed. "Psych-ops was short for neuropsychology. The X5's clones of the ones who escaped in '09 were to be considered especially "at risk" for aberrant behavior. They specialized in physical and mental torture. I was first put in because of that… then when Ben went psycho, they threw me in again…."

Alec paused. Was he going to reveal the most painful experience of his life?

"The third time was when I was cleared for my first solo mission," Alec noticed the look confusion on the kid's face. "Basically, solo missions, were in short, assassinations."

To his credit, Sam didn't show revulsion, didn't even blink. "Go on."

"I was supposed to watch a man named Robert Berrisford… back then he was the CEO of Mercidyne Industries, which was one of Manticore's main subcontractors. He'd been nosing around, asking questions. Which immediately put him on Manticore's hit list."

Alec paused. "So they sent me… although at first I was just supposed to poke around, and see what he'd found out."

"How did you get in? I assume you had to stay there for awhile?" Sam asked.

Pain, close to agony spasmed across Alec's face, and Sam felt sick.

"Berrisford had a daughter… her name was Rachel. She was seventeen, so at the time, around my age. My cover was to be her piano teacher, Simon Lehane."

"Can you even _play _the piano?"

"Yeah. Manticore taught me. I must've had some gene or something. Picked it up in a day."

"A day?" Sam's eyebrows shot up. "Wow."

_Yeah, my only obstacle was killing the real Simon Lehane. _

But he didn't really think that the kid wanted to hear that. So he skipped that part, saying. "So I… um got inside without any trouble… the only problem was Rachel."

Sam raised an inquiring eyebrow. "What about her?"

Although he suspected he already knew, from the look on his brother's… twin, clone, he wasn't sure what to call him, face.

"I…" Alec swallowed hard. "I fell in love with her."

* * *

Alec looked over at Sam's face.

He was watching him; looking closely for a reaction. To see if the other young man believed him or not.

Because he knew that some people wouldn't believe the story. That the man ordered to potentially kill a young woman's father, a man who had lived his whole life as a soldier conditioned to obey orders… could fall in love.

Especially with said young woman.

But what he saw was not disbelief, but continued interest in what he had to say… mixed with sorrow and pain?

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

Sam started with surprise as Alec asked him if something was wrong.

He had been listening, enrapt with fascination, but as Alec spoke of Rachel… and of his love for her, which was conveyed so clearly on his face, and in his green eyes… it struck a painful chord in Sam.

As clearly as if she had been standing in front of him; he had pictured Jess's sweet face, and his heart wrenched.

The pain must've been written across his face in neon or something, for a total stranger to notice.

"Um…just the way you talk about her… about Rachel… it reminds me of my girlfriend. Her name was Jess. Jessica Moore."

* * *

_Was._

Alec heard the word, assimilated it's meaning. That, coupled, with the sorrow that was thick in Sam's voice.

He swallowed hard. "I'm sorry. What happened, if you don't mind me asking?"

He watched as the kid's eyes shift to his tightly clenched hands in his lap. "In-in a fire. Our apartment at Stanford burned down."

"You went to Stanford, huh?"

"Uh… yeah. For a few years… I had a full-ride, but I… left after Jess died. I couldn't stay."

"So you're one of those mega-smart people too, huh? Like Logan?"

Sam shook his head. "I just studied hard in school. But we're getting off topic, we were talking _you_, not me. So what happened?"

* * *

_What happened…?_

Alec closed his eyes briefly, but only for a moment.

"Well… after so long, I was so completely in love with her. I loved everything about her, from her eyes, to how she played the piano."

He watched as Sam nod slightly, in understanding.

"Then during one my briefings to Manticore, they tell me that I was to eliminate Berrisford. To plant a car bomb so it would go off… while he was taking Rachel to school. They wanted me to kill both of them. I protested, that I could eliminate Berrisford without killing Rachel… and they threatened to send someone else."

Sam was quiet, still waiting for him to finish.

"I had the bomb… had planted it, because I knew what would happen to me if I failed," when Alec saw Sam open his mouth, he elaborated. "They'd put me back in the neuropsychology ward. It's… uh, not a fun place to be," Alec found himself fidgeting at the mere _memory _of psych-ops. "As I said earlier, they torture you… both physically and mentally."

"Why?" Sam asked, and Alec saw to his amazement, that there was something that looked like sympathy on the young man's face.

"Reindoctrination," at the look of confusion on Sam's face, he elaborated. "They try to re-wire your brain… to make you blindly and completely obedient to Manticore."

Alec swallowed hard. "But I could never kill Rachel. I want to say I could never hurt her, but by lying to her…" he trailed off.

"I told her the truth. That my name wasn't Simon Lehane, and that I had been sent to kill her father. And that they needed to run, fast, and get far away from Seattle," Alec blinked hard. "Naturally, she freaked out. And ran outside to warn her father, who was in their car, waiting for her… she was screaming for him. He got out of the car… and it exploded."

Alec bit his lip to keep any tears from forming.

_Why was he telling all of this to this kid? A nightmare that haunted his every waking moment, something that had secured his spot in Hell? _

He blamed it on the fact that Sam an excellent listener, quiet and attentive.

He was also his… clone or twin's, or whatever the hell this guy Dean was…brother.

Maybe that was working for him too.

_Your job, and your only thought, is to follow our orders…_

Alec cleared his throat, which had became tight with the awful need to cry. "Right then, a SUV pulled up from Manticore… I guess they hadn't trusted me when I said I was capable of carrying out the mission. So they followed me, with a second remote and when Rachel came outside, they detonated it."

The look on Sam's face was horror, mixed with sorrow.

"Berrisford had gotten out… but I didn't know that at the time. I didn't know anything. I was automatically dragged back to Manticore, and threw into pysch-ops before you could say _failed mission. _But it was funny… before I had been so afraid to go back there, but knowing what I'd caused, what I'd _done_. It didn't bother me at all."

In fact he had welcomed the physical pain, the torture, as punishment for what he had done to Rachel.

"So I never knew anything… until I got back to Seattle a few months ago. And while Max and I are delivering a package…" Again, Sam looks confused.

"We work at a company called Jam Pony. It's a bike messenger service." Alec clarified for him.

Sam nods. "Okay, gotcha."

"Yeah, well the house we're delivering to is none other than Robert Berrisford's. I'm panicking, because I sure as hell don't want to be seen there… but they catch me on the video surveillance."

Alec sighed. "Make a long story short… Berrisford was alive and pissed off. He starts calling my cell phone, and when I answer… I can hear piano music. So I start to wonder… and hope that maybe Rachel was alive, too. I go by the house, and see a woman pass by the window…"

He chuckled, the sound of the man who found nothing particularly funny. "It was all a trap… Berrisford had been setting it all up. When I got inside, it wasn't Rachel."

"What happened? What did he do?" Sam asked.

Slow exhalation from Alec. "Well, he tied me up to a chair, and pointed a gun at me. But I didn't care, because I got to ask him what happened to Rachel."

* * *

"The blast had knocked her unconscious, and she'd been in a coma ever since. She _was _in the house, in her room, dying, inch by inch for the past two years." Alec's face was stony, but his voice trembled slightly, betraying him.

Sam hurt just listening to him.

"Max came then… by then she had figured out that I had gotten myself into trouble and did what she does best. Kicked ass. Knocks out Berrisford, and lets me out."

Alec stood then, and walked over to the window, so he wouldn't have to look at Sam while he talked.

"Then I went down to Rachel's room… and I told her that I was sorry, that I didn't understand what her love was to me back then. That I should've fought Manticore harder. I stayed with her until I heard her father waking up… then I told her goodbye."

Alec's head dipped low. "She died two days later."

"I'm sorry."

Alec purposely kept his back towards Sam, so the kid wouldn't see the tears glimmering in his green eyes.

"Yeah… me too. I wish it could've been me."

_Every single damn day, I wish it…_

* * *

Logan sat in his living room; unaware of Alec and Sam's conversation. He was completely absorbed in the information on his computer screen.

He scanned it again, disbelieving.

He had found something all right, but not what he was originally thinking.

It was a newspaper headline from St. Louis, Missouri.

_

* * *

__Authorities say that they have found the man responsible for the recent outbreak of brutal murders._

_The killer, identified as Dean Winchester, age 26, was fatally shot while he was attempting one of the murders. The victim asked not to be identified. During a search, evidence was found implicating Winchester for the murder of Emily Arnold, age 22 and others. He was also guilty of the attempted murder of Rebecca Warren, age 21, as police caught him fleeing the scene. _

There was also an obituary…complete with a picture.

_Dean Matthew Winchester died Thursday, June 13th, 2021, at St. Lucas Hospital, due to complications of a gunshot wound._

_Born in Lawrence, KS on January 24th, 1995, Dean was the oldest of the two sons of John and Mary Winchester._

_He is survived by his younger brother, Samuel Jonathan Winchester, and his father John Winchester. He is preceded in death by his mother, Mary Winchester. _

_Funeral Services will be held Sunday, June 16th, 2021 at Mt. Hope Cemetery. _

Logan frowned as he stared in confusion at the picture. It was the young man… Dean Winchester, no doubt about it. If you looked closely, you could see the telltale scar on his forehead.

What the hell was going on?

* * *

Okay everyone... I hope that was okay. 


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Sorry it's taken so long. I have a wonderful case of mononucleosis… (yeah, I know, gross, huh?) and been sicker than a dog. Sore throat, massive headache, swollen glands, fever, aching all over… oh yeah, and my personal favorite, the risk of seizures and your freakin' liver exploding. I never knew that. But I've been working, albeit slowly. (okay, yeah, I'm lying in my bed, with my laptop, but _still, _I'm trying.)

And …Holy shit… 91 reviews. You guys rock. So I'll quit my damn whining, and thank you.

* * *

_Thanks to… _L'insomnie des etoiles, Lilithxfic, I'mcalledZorro, snchills,angel679, The Emerald Phoenix, adder574, Ghostwriter, JaggerK, Transgenic-girl, StoryDreamer, CylentWind, Rae Artemis, Mystiksnake, Karone Evertree, Larabiehn, SilverKitsune1, Aogail, Minako Mikato, SupRNatural119, and Heart of the Wizard. gaelicspirit, Kylelara, Teranika Meneldil, AbbySomeone, P.L. Wynter, Crescent-Moon-Vixen, Padfoot n' Moony, pandora jazz, Fantastygirl721, FastFuriousChick, shadowhisper, Maze2010, Bamboxler, smlylestrgte5790, Kalistar, winchestergirl196, and last but not least, ShadowMayne.

(If I missed anyone, email my worthless butt, and point out that I'm brain dead and left you out)

* * *

Max breathed a sigh of relief as she came into view of 25th Second Avenue… and the Winchester's car was still there.

She didn't know much about cars; but she strongly suspected that the one in front of her was a rare thing. What had Sam called it? Oh yeah, an Impala.

She grabbed her bike, which thank god, was also still lying where she had left it, and hefted it up.

She then went over, opened the Impala's trunk. Carefully placed it inside, but paused as the wheels hit the bottom.

There was a compartment underneath the trunk.

She frowned for a second in contemplation. As she had told Logan, she should keep her nose out.

But curiosity got the better of her, and she felt around the sides of the bottom of the trunk, and found that it lifted up easily… where a safe was hidden.

She debated silently for a moment on whether to open it or not, but once again, the curiosity won.

She placed her ear to the safe, while she moved the dial, and soon had the numbers.

11-2-83

She twisted it, and it opened silently to reveal a cache of firearms and… rock-salt?

She cautiously picked up one of the shotguns, and saw that instead of bullets, it held canisters of rock-salt.

What the hell…?

Max sat it down gingerly, and saw there was other things inside the compartment, too.

News-clippings that had that had many things circled… like obituaries for one, and unknown, supernatural projects. And a battered-looking journal that contained very weird information.

Max's forehead wrinkled. Something strange was definitely going on here.

* * *

Alec and Sam were still deep in discussion when Logan strode into the room, holding a sheaf of papers.

Both men paused, and looked up at him quizzically.

Logan's face was impassive as he held out the papers to Sam. "Care to explain this?"

Confused, Sam took them, glancing down.

His face drained of all color.

"Sam? What's wrong?" Alec asked, feeling slightly alarmed for his new friend. He took the papers out of Sam's limp and unresisting hands… and stilled.

As it was a newspaper article from St. Louis, Missouri… headlining about how a string of vicious murders had ended now that the killer, twenty-six-year-old Dean Winchester had been killed while attempting to commit one of the murders.

The other paper was an obituary…

Alec quickly read it.

_Dean Matthew Winchester died Thursday, June 13th, 2021, at St. Lucas Hospital, due to complications of a gunshot wound._

_Born in Lawrence, KS on January 24th, 1995, Dean was the oldest of the two sons of John and Mary Winchester._

_He is survived by his younger brother, Samuel Jonathan Winchester, and his father John Winchester. He is preceded in death by his mother, Mary Winchester. _

_Funeral Services will be held Sunday, June 16th, 2021 at Mt. Hope Cemetery. _

Like Logan, he noticed that the picture was identical to the person lying unconscious in the bed,

But unlike Logan, he was willing to hear Sam out.

Alec raised an eyebrow, and asked. "Information please?"

The young man sighed. "It's going to sound crazy."

Alec rolled his eyes. "Any crazier than kids made in a lab and raised to be soldiers?"

"I don't know… it depends. And maybe we should wait for Max, so I don't have to repeat this."

As if on cue, she appeared in the doorway. "I'm already here. And does it have anything to do with secret compartment in your trunk? A secret compartment filled with guns loaded with rock salt, of all things-"

"Wait a second. You got in past the trunk? That's what the lock is for." Sam said.

Max tapped her ear. "Super-sensitive hearing, remember?"

"It's also called invasion of privacy."

"Whatever. Just answer the question. Guns loaded with rock salt, knifes, machetes, newspaper clippings, and a very weird journal."

All three of them saw Sam's face tighten when Max mentioned the journal.

"Did you read it?" he asked, after a moment's pause.

"Glanced at it. Didn't really read it," Max cocked her head to the side. "Now are you going to tell us what up with you guys?"

Glancing over at Dean, Sam sighed and started their story.

* * *

Sam shut his eyes tightly. "You researched us, so you know that Dean and I were born in Lawrence, Kansas. It all started there… twenty-two years ago. I was just a baby, Dean was four…"

Sam looked at them, brown eyes hard. "You wanted to know what was going on? We're hunters… only we hunt the supernatural. Demons, ghosts, poltergeists, shape-shifters… and a whole lot more."

He was met with silence. Then he heard a raspy, yet familiar voice, slightly filled with annoyance. "Telling tales outta school, Sammy?"

Sam was on his feet instantly. "Dean! You're awake," he frowned. "I didn't expect you to wake up for at least four more hours. You all right, man?"

"I'm good, Sammy," Dean eyes happened to stray over the where their little group had congregated… and his eyes landed on Alec, and went so wide, Sam was sure they were going pop out of his head.

"Sam? What in the hell is going on? Who… or what is he? Ah, hell Maya was right, I should've listened. This is fan-fucking-tastic, another goddamn shape-shifter-"

Sam interrupted his older brother's rambling, gently grasping his uninjured shoulder. "Dean, hey, relax all right? His name is Alec, and no, he isn't a shape-shifter. Remember those news reports we saw about that place called Manticore?"

Dean, even though he might not have been operating at completely 100 percent, but his mind was still sharp. Scarily so, Sam noted, as he replied. "Yeah. Kids were raised to be soldiers… genetically enhanced. They escaped when it burned down a few months ago."

_Raised to be soldiers… just like us. _The thought passed briefly through Dean's mind.

Sam extended a hand, encompassing both Alec and Max. "Well, that's where they came from."

_Although I have no freakin' idea how one of them ended up looking just like you…_

* * *

Max listened curiously as the brothers conversed.

It was actually Dean's reaction that convinced her that they were telling the truth.

The guy had just woken up after being stitched together; and was undoubtedly still feeling the effects of the morphine Dr. Carr had administered to him.

Yet when he had spotted Alec, she had caught the look that came over his face. A mixture of sick horror and recognition, and he had started asking his brother about… shape-shifters.

One of the creatures that Sam had mentioned.

So she continued to listen, unabashedly.

* * *

"Uh… why exactly are you telling these guys… about us?" Dean asked Sam, his green eyes locking with his brother's.

"Logan Cale dug up the obituary on the shape-shifter… and naturally came to a erroneous assumption."

Dean blinked, feeling the effects of the morphine, but it still wasn't as bad as he expected. Usually when he was under the influence of the narcotic, he was foggy and thick-headed, that thinking was virtually impossible.  
But he was clear-headed… remarkably so…

"Sammy… I'll tell 'em what's going on."

"I'll explain… as best I can. Besides, you need to rest. How you're even coherent is a mystery to me."

"I'm good, Sammy."

Sam rolled his eyes. Only Dean could claim that he was "good" after having seventy-five stitches put in his body, and multiple broken bones.

"Sure you are."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Are we gonna sit here and argue all day, or should I start talking?"

"Be my guest. But you're not leaving that bed, not even sitting up," Sam stared down hard at his older brother. "Okay?"

"Yes, Samantha… I got you. Cut the drama, all right?"

Then he settled in for what was definitely going to be a long and painful discussion.

* * *

More coming up... if you guys still want it.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: _Looks around… whoa! 116 reviews…. You guys are amazing. (smiles) They made me feel lots better… thank you. _

_FastFuriousChick, winchestergirl196, HellCat 1031, Fantasygirl721, Karone Evertree, The Emerald Phoenix, pandora jazz and angel679, thanks for the kind words about the mono. And yes, angel, you're completely right, it does suck out loud. Weak is one word for it… LOL. I'll be working on this, and fall asleep, slumped over the laptop! I'm glad no one cough my younger sister, has taken any blackmail pictures… (grins)_

But now it's time once again to thank you guys. I'm glad you're still reading, even if it's going interminably slow. Sorry 'bout that, but combined with the mono and with the fact that everything comes naturally slow to me (next time, I'm going to finish a fic before I post it), it just takes forever. And I'm really not happy with this chapter... I've re-worked it a million times… but (throws hands up in the air) I hope you guys can forgive me if it's awful.

* * *

_Thanks to… _Isabelle888, StoryDreamer, Fantasygirl721, Touch of the Wind, AngelSG86, FastFuriousChick, Crescent-Moon-Vixen, Karone Evertree, The Emerald Phoenix, pandora jazz, SupRNatural119, HellCat 1031, angel679, L'insomnie des etoiles, Larabiehn, adder574, I'mcalledZorro, snchills, Ghostwriter, JaggerK, Transgenic-girl, StoryDreamer, CylentWind, Rae Artemis, Mystiksnake, Lilithxfic, SilverKitsune1, Aogail, Minako Mikato, and Heart of the Wizard. gaelicspirit, Kylelara, Teranika Meneldil, AbbySomeone, P.L. Wynter, Padfoot n' Moony, shadowhisper, Maze2010, Bamboxler, smlylestrgte5790, Kalistar, winchestergirl196, and ShadowMayne. 

_Also, thanks to Ridley C. James for allowing me to use her AU character of Caleb Reaves, and her delightful concept of the Brotherhood. (And I hope I got Caleb's demon ancestry correct) _

_If you haven't read any of her fics (which is highly doubtful) You definitely need to go over to her profile, as she, along with the equally talented P.L. Wynter… well, they are the Queens of Supernatural fanfiction._

_(bows to them)_

_Disclaimer: Oh yeah, I don't own the movie **The Omen**, either._

* * *

Max had to bite back a laugh at the brother's bantering. 

She couldn't believe… it was downright eerie how much Dean was like Alec.

Before, right after the car accident, he hadn't really been all there, so she hadn't gotten a clear picture of his personality.

But man… she was getting it now, and it was seriously creeping her out how much the two resembled each other.

Not just in looks, but in mannerisms and their acerbic, sarcastic manner.

The guy even had Alec's 'I'm always fine' complex, too.

Finally, Sam returned to his seat, although his gaze never strayed far from his brother, who laid in the bed, propped up by extra pillows so he could address the others.

Max watched as Dean's gaze locked briefly on Alec, and he muttered, a comment obviously to himself. "Okay, now this is just getting ridiculous. I mean, yeah, I know I have a handsome face, but isn't one of me enough?"

* * *

Dean cleared his throat, and tried to speak as loudly as his dry throat allowed… but he carefully averted his eyes. 

He couldn't look at any of them; not even Sammy, while he recounted this.

_Especially not Sammy…_

"Okay… so to explain everything," he closed his eyes. "November 2nd 1999... Sam was six months old at the time. I was sleeping when I heard my mom start screaming… and my dad started yelling her name- it was coming from Sammy's room. I started up there, and I smelled smoke… and I met my dad in the hallway, and felt the heat. He had Sam; he handed him to me. He told me to run outside as fast I could, and to not look back… and when he moved, I could see my mom…"

Dean trailed off, blindsided with those memories… memories so painful he tried to desperately to keep hidden, in the back of his mind.

It rarely worked, though.

"_Daddy!"_

"_Take your brother outside as fast as you can! Don't look back! Now Dean, go!"_

The day his world ended… and when he was entrusted with his brother's life. When his childhood had effectively ended as he shouldered the responsibility becoming Sammy's protector.

"_It's okay, Sam."_

Dean swallowed hard, pushed them away, and began to twist the silver ring on his right hand. "Later… after the case was declared 'unsolved', my father told me what he saw that night. Mom pinned on the ceiling, bursting into the flames…"

That Dean had saw for himself, or at least a little bit. Before his father's body had mercifully blocked it from his view.

* * *

Sam's heart twisted as he heard the underlying pain his older brother's voice as he described the night that they had lost their mother… 

The night four-year-old Dean had stopped being a child, and basically became John Winchester's soldier in his bloody, relentless crusade.

Weapons training… as soon as Dean's small hands could hold them. Hand-to-hand combat… the works.

All of this starting when his brother was barely five-years-old.

This was something his brother was neglecting to mention to their new… 'friends'.

And Sam would have gotten the same treatment, he was sure, except for… Dean.

His older brother had intercepted on his behalf when the mighty John Winchester had claimed it was time for Sam's training to begin.

Protecting him, as he always did.

Whether it was from their father, or from some supernatural creature, Dean had _always _protected him… regardless of the cost to himself.

Sam swallowed hard, pushing aside feelings of anger with an effort. Thinking about their father… and what he had done to Dean… well, it never failed to piss him off.

But he shook it off… mostly, and resumed listening to his brother.

* * *

"Then, he didn't understand anything… about demons or any kind of supernatural creature. But in our hometown he met up with a psychic named Missouri Mosley… and she told him what it was that had killed mom. Opened him up to what was really out there. Later, he hooked up with other hunters… Jim Murphy," he neglected to mention that Jim was a man of the cloth… "Daniel Elkins, Joshua Sams, Bobby Singer…" Dean smiled suddenly. "Caleb Reaves." 

Max raised an eyebrow, "Is there something about him-"

"He's part-demon. Dean just has a fun time teasing the hell out of him." Sam interrupted.

"You kill demons, yet you're friends with a guy who is part one?" Max asked bemused.

"Caleb's _grandfather _was a demon. Caleb's one hell of a guy, _and _he's my best friend He's a hunter, too, need I repeat that?" Dean's green eyes had gotten hard and incredibly cold, and his voice left no room for argument.

* * *

Max's face was expressionless; and she locked her own dark eyes with him fearlessly. But all the while, she was thinking… 

_There's another way he's very much like Alec… that look. It's the one he gets when he's so angry… when he's about to kill. _

* * *

As suddenly as the look had came over Dean's face; it left just as quickly. 

He flashed a smile. "Yeah… anyway you can't ask for a better friend then old Damien. He and Sam, they're two of the few people I'd trust to watch my back when I'm hunting."

Sam smiled, at both the familiar nickname that Dean had bestowed upon Caleb long ago… and the fact that his brother's statement that he trusted him to watch his back just as much as Caleb.

Max raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Damien? I thought his name was Caleb?"

Logan spoke, looking faintly amused. "I'm guessing he's referring to the movie _The Omen. _The premise of the film is about a kid named Damien Thorn who is the offspring of Satan, and destined to become the Antichrist. It's been remade about seven times."

Dean smiled, and nodded. "Yeah. When I first called him that, I was about six years old. He had been makin' fun of the nickname my dad had given me, so I decided to retaliate. I was just lucky that I was a kid, or he probably would've killed my ass. But over the years, he came to accept it."

"And what's _your _nickname?" Alec asked curiously.

Dean started, as it was so freakin' weird hearing the… clone speak to him. Yeah, the shape-shifter incident had a similar ring to it, but this guy seemed pretty much normal and sane.

"Well, my dad called me Ace… like in the playing cards. Highest in the rank of cards? Damien on the other hand, calls me Deuce-"

Alec grinned in sudden understanding. "A two… lowest."

* * *

Sam, while listening to his brother's banter with Alec; noticed that his Dean wasn't going into specific details about how the before-mentioned men… Jim, Daniel, Joshua, Bobby, Caleb, and their father John, and even Dean, all of the hunters belonged to a secret… well, Sam was hard pressed to describe exactly _what _The Brotherhood was. Just that they all fought the monsters that normal people didn't know existed. 

He also noticed that Dean had left out a member… Caleb's foster father, Dr. Mackland Ames, who was a very respected neurosurgeon and researcher.

Someone who's name would definitely be recognized if mentioned.

Sam himself never officially joined the ranks and earned his ring. It was always been expected, but he had gone to Stanford, choosing school; swearing that his hunting days were over.

Although only the highest-ranking members wore a silver ring on their right hand… like Dean did. Few had them, save for the before-mentioned men.

He was interrupted by his musing by Logan Cale. "So you… hunt…. Demons?"

Sam looked at him, and Dean paused mid-conversation. "Among other things, yeah."

"How did you learn how to fight them?"

The brothers exchanged glances. "Our father at the beginning… he was a marine," Dean replied. "Then later some of the other hunters helped, too."

"Yeah… starting when you were five." Sam said, looking at his older brother, pain for sibling in his voice.

Dean looked over at the younger Winchester, the hardness in his eyes softening momentarily. "It was fine, Sammy."

Logan nodded. "Well you guys keep talking… if you need anything, Max knows where everything is. I'm afraid I have… something to attend to."

And without another word, he left.

Four sets of eyes followed him. "What was up with that?" Alec asked Max.

She shrugged. "Dunno. Maybe it's business related." _As in Eyes Only._

She gave him a pointed look.

Alec's green eyes were lit with amusement. "Man… he seriously needs to learn how to relax a little."

* * *

Logan sat in front of his computer once more, fingers flying over the keyboard. 

His abrupt departure _did _have to do with Eyes Only… sort of.

But it also dealt with Dean Winchester.

And a report he had came across a year ago, when he had been looking up something for Max…

Something from Manticore.

He searched until the document he was looking for popped up.

Reading it, his mouth and eyes tightened.

He wondered if Dean even knew...

* * *

More...? Or was it so terrible you want me to cease all efforts? Let me know. 


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: Wow… you guys didn't hate it! That made me really happy… and start working on the next chapter._

_Thanks to… _Hellgirl77, tvqueen64, Fantasygirl721, Brilliance of the Moon, krishp, tvbatina, Pswayer29, Crescent-Moon-Vixen, adder574, SVOC Luva, L'insomnie des etoiles, winchestergirl196, pandora jazz, ShadowMayne, Melinda Warren, gaelicspirit, Teranika Meneldil, Ghostwriter, Isabelle888, AbbySomeone, angel679, Insane Troll Logic, Larabiehn, Immortal Spy, StoryDreamer, Touch of the Wind, AngelSG86, FastFuriousChick, Karone Evertree, The Emerald Phoenix, SupRNatural119, HellCat 1031, I'mcalledZorro, snchills, JaggerK, Transgenic-girl, StoryDreamer, CylentWind, Rae Artemis, Mystiksnake, Lilithxfic, SilverKitsune1, Aogail, Minako Mikato, and Heart of the Wizard. , Kylelara, P.L. Wynter, Padfoot n' Moony, shadowhisper, Maze2010, Bamboxler, smlylestrgte5790, Kalistar, and winchestergirl196

LOL… and thank you, Mystiksnake, for that review that gave me a such a delicious mental image.

* * *

Logan kept what he had discovered to himself, hoping that perhaps this time the mighty Eyes Only was wrong.

It _was _possible. After all, he'd been wrong earlier about Dean being a killer.

But in this instance, he doubted it.

Still, he kept his silence for a whole day; letting the Winchesters heal.

As it turned out; he didn't need to tell them for the brothers to find out.

* * *

Dean stretched carefully; mindful of both the stitches that Dr. Carr had put in and broken bones he had sustained.  
He swung his bare legs (he was clad in only a shirt and shorts) over the side of Logan Cale's guest bed, and gently peeled off the bandage to look at the wound.

His hands stilled in mid-motion, mind frozen in shock.

_The damn thing was nearly healed…_

He realized rather belatedly that his ribs, collarbone, and cheekbone, while sore, didn't hurt nearly as much as they should. As if they too, were knitting themselves up.

Dean blinked, feeling completely out of his element.

He was still sitting there, feeling rather dazed, when Sam walked in toweling off his hair. "Hey! You're up, how are you feeling?"

"Sam…" Dean began, then stopped.

What should he say? _Hey Sam, I think I'm experiencing accelerated healing here bro, what do you think is causing that?_

But the tone of his voice automatically alerted Sam that something was wrong, and the younger Winchester had crossed the floor in seconds. "Dean? Is something wrong?"

Dean bit his lip, feeling more than a little nervous. "Well… depends on your definition of 'wrong' Sammy… look at my leg."

His younger brother immediately looked at the wound… and did a double-take. His hazel-brown eyes widened in way that was almost comic… if the situation hadn't been so messed up.

"It's almost healed," Sam breathed. His eyes flicked up to Dean's face. "So is your head."

"Yeah, I saw that… how is it happening, though?"

Sam's brow was wrinkled in thought. "If I had to guess… I'd say Max's blood when she transfused you. The transgenics have advanced healing… maybe her blood is doing the same thing for you?"

"Not quite, Sam." came a quiet voice from the doorway.

Both Winchester's looked to see Logan Cale standing there; looking grim.

"Ordinarily yes, a transfusion from a transgenic _will _help you heal faster. But not this fast…" Logan closed his eyes briefly. "This is something else."

Sam raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Cale rubbed his temples. "I think both of you need to sit down."

He waited to begin until Dean had settled back into the bed, and Sam perched on the edge.

He locked gazes with both brothers… although his eyes lingered for a long moment with Dean. "Before I tell you, for what it's worth… I'm sorry."

Both Winchesters were puzzled. "Sorry for what?" Dean asked, not liking this one bit.

"I knew that your name sounded familiar Dean, but not because of the reports from St. Louis… but from a report dated from twenty-one years ago. A report from Manticore."

"What," Sam was looking at Logan as if he were crazy. "My brother isn't from-"

"No, he wasn't _from _Manticore. But your father took him there. From what you said last night… he was training you to fight. I guess he was looking for an edge," Logan looked at Dean solemnly. "He took you there… where you were injected with nanobots. Manticore designed them to incorporate themselves into the body's cellular system, and stimulate metabolic activity, enhance neuromuscular function… advance healing. In short… to be like Max and Alec… only they were born that way. It's in their DNA."

Both of the Winchesters were silent, and Logan felt heartsick for Dean.

_How could a father do that to his own child…_

But he continued, keeping his thoughts to himself. "But apparently, either your father didn't have the heart to go all the way… or simply got frightened. After the nanobots were injected, he left with you… without them being activated."

He swallowed, and hit it home for them. "They've been dormant for twenty-one years, because they needed the right catalyst to activate them. But I'm afraid that Max's transgenic blood woke them up."

Sam asked, hardly daring to breathe. "You mean…?"

"That your brother is now on-par with the transgenics? Yes."

* * *

They were all sitting in silence when Alec rolled in. "Hey… can you say tense? What is wrong with you guys?"

Three pairs of eyes looked up at him, and he could tell immediately that something serious was up.

"Uh… did I say something?" he asked lamely.

Dean swallowed hard, striving for macho, but his green eyes were fighting the panic.

"Uh, it turns out that Logan found something out 'bout me…. Something that I didn't even know."

Alec raised an eyebrow. "And?"

"It turns out that Dean was connected to Manticore, after all, Alec. His father took him there when he was barely five-years-old, and had him injected with nanobots, but left before they were activated. Until now they were inactive, but because of a transfusion of Max's blood…" Logan shrugged helplessly. "Well, they've woken up."

_And it explains why Alec and Ben look like Dean, _Logan thought, mentally wincing in pain for the older Winchester. _Bastards must've kept a sample of Dean's DNA… so basically Alec is a clone of Dean._

Alec's eyes, identical to Dean's, had gotten wide. "You mean… he's like a transgenic now?"

Logan shook his head. "No, not exactly like a transgenic. He's 'enhanced' … because of the nanotechnology. I'm not sure if there's any way to reverse it, or whether it's permanent in him. But we _do _know that it's permanent in transgenics," Logan flashed a small smile. "But yeah, enhanced immune system, heightened senses and strength. The whole package."

Both Sam and Dean stared.

"So… I'm one of them now?" Dean asked, getting to his feet, feeling the overwhelming need to pace.

Alec squinted. "Guess so… or damn close. Is that so bad?"

Dean swallowed hard. "No… it's just that…"

_What if the other hunters don't understand? What if they see me as just another Supernatural creature to get rid of now?_

Sam, who could read him better than anyone on earth, understood immediately, despite the lack of words.

"That will never happen, Dean."

Logan and Alec exchanged confused glances. "What will never happen?"

"He's afraid that the other hunters will take him out now… see him as something Supernatural," Sam explained. He turned to his brother. "You know that no one would _ever _do that. Yeah, you're different now, but look at Caleb and what he can do. Look at me."

Dean's eyes flew up to meet his younger brother's and he felt a strong urge to strangle the little shit-head.

"You fucking _idiot_." Dean hissed underneath his breath.

But it was too late. Both Alec and Logan were looking at them.

"What can you do?" the transgenic asked Sam, face alight with curiosity.

The elder Winchester rubbed his head tiredly.

Damn Sam and his friendly puppy-dog mentality. He supposed both he and Sam could be likened to dogs, but while he was a pit-bull, Sammy could be compared to a Golden Retriever. Kid was friendly to everyone, just like the damn dog.

Even now, Sam had on his familiar puppy look, hazel eyes huge and innocent as he looked sideways at Dean.

"Dean.. They did save your life. If they were going to hurt us-"

"I'm sorry Geek-Boy… But I'm thinking that blow to the head has damaged brain cells. In our line of work, it pays to be cautious."

Logan held up a hand, interrupting the brothers' bickering. "Guys… if you don't want to tell us, you don't have to. But I swear to you, you're safe here."

"Yeah, this is, in fact, the safest place on earth. The crusader for justice would never turn you in." Alec muttered softly, in a tone meant only for himself.

However, he wasn't thinking about Dean's new abilities, and he watched with surprise as Dean's eyes locked on his own, and raised an inquiring eyebrow.

"Crusader for justice?"

"You weren't supposed to hear that." Alec murmured to Dean, feeling Logan's heated gaze on him.

"Well, I did. And if you wanna hear Sammy's secret… you better start talking, too."

* * *

There you go! Another chapter... Dean's secret revealed. I just hope it was okay.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Sorry people for such the long, long, _long _delay between updates. (grave face) I've been ill…very ill… LOL.

No, actually, in complete honesty, my muse kind of croaked on me, so blame it. So updates will come… whenever she revives.

* * *

_Thanks to: _Isabelle8888, StoryDreamer, Fantasygirl721, Touch of the Wind, AngelSG86, FastFuriousChick, Crescent-Moon-Vixen, Karone Evertree, The Emerald Phoenix, pandora jazz, SupRNatural119, HellCat 1031, angel679, L'insomnie des etoiles, Larabiehn, adder574, I'mcalledZorro, snchills, Ghostwriter, JaggerK, Transgenic-girl, StoryDreamer, CylentWind, Rae Artemis, Mystiksnake, Lilithxfic, SilverKitsune1, Aogail, Minako Mikato, and Heart of the Wizard. gaelicspirit, Kylelara, Teranika Meneldil, AbbySomeone, P.L. Wynter, Padfoot n' Moony, shadowhisper, Maze2010, Bamboxler, smlylestrgte5790, Kalistar, winchestergirl196, ShadowMayne, Brigid Tanner, Boleyn, Heavens Demise, alainn-chaser, finkpishnets, ScorpionofFire, Dean'sBaby22, mimifoxlove, KFF, Rakshasa666I'mevil, SailorSerentiy5, InSecret, chosenfire28, AllieMcD, PSwayer29, gaelicspirit, BrillianceoftheMoon, krishp, Hellgirl77, tvqueen64, Melinda Warren, tvbatina, Immortal Spy, Insane Troll Logic, angelSG86, heartfallen, and smlvlestrgte5790. 

(If I missed anyone, email me and point it out that I'm highly unobservant and you need recognition.)

* * *

Also, I want to once more thank Ridley C. James for allowing me to use her characters.

* * *

Logan rubbed the back of his neck anxiously, not completely at ease with disclosing his secret… something he had safe-guarded viciously for years. 

He pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to decide where to begin. "Uhh… have either of you heard of Eyes Only?"

Both brothers nodded, and Dean said. "Yeah, the dude's righteous… exposing corruption all over, never been wrong yet."

Logan relaxed minutely at that, and gave a small half-smile. "Uh… well, um, I'm Eyes Only."

Both brothers stared at him for a moment.

Sam merely looked shocked, but a rather amused grin spread across Dean's healing, but still battered face.

"So that's how you dug up all that stuff about us." he said simply.

"Uhh… yeah," Logan looked at the brothers. "So what about Sam?"

Both brothers closes their eyes briefly. Finally Sam eventually spoke up. "I'm… um… psychic."

There was a long moment of silence before Logan finally asked weakly. "Psychic?"

"Yeah, um… I have visions… of the future."

Alec could tell from Sam's hesitant voice that he was leaving something out.

So he raised an inquiring eyebrow. "What else?"

Sam looked surprised… and nervous, "What do you m-mean? I just told you."

"But I can tell in your voice that there's something else. So what is it?"

* * *

Sam winced. He still wasn't comfortable with his visions… let alone the other. 

Yes, he did have another ability, but it was one he was uneasy with. And to this day, the memories were still painful… as the telekinesis was one that Max Miller had and _look _how he turned out.

And Dean had almost died.

He _would _have died… if it hadn't had been for a timely vision that conveniently showed Max use his abilities to turn the gun on Dean… and deliver that fatal shot to the head.

Sam had been trapped in the closet, (a dresser shoved in front of the door preventing him escaping)… also courtesy of Max, when he received the vision. Horrified at the thought of losing the only person in his life he could count on… Sam tapped into the power he didn't even know he possessed...and telekinetically shoved the dresser away from the door.

And he saved his brother… although Max ended up taking his own life.

"Sammy," Dean spoke now. He had correctly read the expression on his brother's face and he wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "You don't have to say anything."

"But-" Alec started to protest.

His twin… or clone turned, taking a step towards Alec, who was stunned to find himself hard-pressed not to recoil.

"Maybe your transgenic hearing isn't working so well? I said he doesn't have to say anything." Dean's voice was cold, hard, and flat.

* * *

Alec had done many dangerous things in his life, so this guy…his twin… shouldn't have scared him. 

_Yet, he did… maybe it's because you recognize that look in his eyes, Alec, _a little voice inside his head asked. _Because it's that look you got when you were at Manticore, ripping apart a convict with your bare hands at the tender age of eight? When you were out on assignments, before you put a bullet, point-blank in the back of someone's skull? As you garroted Simon Lehane? It's the look of a killer, pure and simple. _

Despite all of that… Alec still felt a jolt of fear.

And he didn't like it.

Not one bit

* * *

Dean was about to take another step towards Alec, when a hand fell on his arm, and squeezed gently. 

Sam's hand, who also smiled at him reassuringly.

"It's okay man," Sam took a deep breath, centering himself. "I-I can handle it."

The older Winchester gave the younger a probing stare. "You sure? 'Cause you don't have to talk about anything you don't want to."

"No-no it's fine… I mean we made it out okay… _you _made it out okay."

He turned back to Alec and Logan, who were still staring at him curiously.

"Ah… about a month ago, I had a vision… about a guy trapped in his car, asphyxiating from the fumes. I got the license plate number, found out it belonged to a guy named Jim Miller from Michigan. Dean and I drove there as fast as we could… but got there just as they were loading him into the body bag… and everybody believed that it was simply a suicide, but I knew it wasn't."

Sam looked down now, looking slightly sheepish. "So we… uh, attended Jim's wake dressed up as priests, trying to get information. Dean talks Jim's wife, Alice… and I talk to their son, Max."

Alec raised a eyebrow, as he heard the tone in Sam's voice. "I'm taking it that Max is the villain in this story here."

Sam swallowed hard. "Uh yeah… to make a long story short… it turns out that Max had powers too. Telekinesis, only his was incredibly developed. His father and his uncle had been abusing him, so he used his powers to kill them-"

"He killed his uncle, too?" Alec asked.

"Yeah… his name was Roger Miller… he uh, got decapitated by a falling window. I had a promotion about _that, _too, but obviously-"

"Wasn't your fault Sammy," Dean stared hard at his brother, cutting off his brother's guilt at the pass. "It was Max's fault, and their own, for abusing him all those years."

His brother nodded and inhaled, then let it out slowly.

He slowly told them the rest of it, too. How Max was going to kill Alice, for letting the abuse go on and not doing anything to stop it.

"I tried to talk him down… but he threw me into a closet with his telekinesis, and blocked it with a huge cupboard. No way out," he paused for a moment. "And while I was in there, I had a vision…"

Alec looked at him sympathetically, hearing the undertone. "I take it that it wasn't good?"

Sam shook his head. "No. It was Dean… dying. Max shot him in the head when he wouldn't let him kill his step-mother."

The young transgenic looked over at his twin. "But you're still alive…?" he let the question dangle.

Dean leaned back against the wall, and replied. "Ask Sammy… that is if he still feels like talking."

Alec noted that the identical jade-green eyes still held a sign of warning.

Sam seemed to notice this as well as he placed a calming hand on Dean's shoulder.

"Anyway… I was trapped in the closet and I had just had a vision of my brother being killed… I dunno… something happened."

Logan raised an eyebrow. "Something as in…?"

"I-uh-well… apparently _I _have telekinetic ability as well. Triggered by the vision… I guess it was some kind of freak adrenaline thing, so I was able to shove the cupboard away and open the door," Sam exhaled deeply. "So I was able to save Dean, and I tried to talk to Max… but he wouldn't listen. He ended up committing suicide."

Alec winced. "That had to suck out loud. So you have visions _and _you're telekinetic?"

The younger Winchester blinked in surprise… that was phrase that was often used by his older brother. Until now, he had never heard anyone else utter it.

_Now it's coming out of the mouth of his… clone, of all people. How incredibly… freaky is that?_

He filed it away for future reference.

Then he gave a helpless-looking gesture as he turned his attention back present. "I was only able to use the telekinesis that one time… but yeah, I still have the visions."

Dean shot his brother a look that plainly said _Okay geek boy, you told 'em… but don't you dare say anything else… like Max's mother dying in the exact same way as ours._

Sam gave an almost imperceptible nod.

Content, Dean turned his attention back to Alec and Logan. "Satisfied now?"

"About Sam? Absolutely… I do have one question though." Logan eyed both of the brothers. "Why exactly are you here?"

"Heard reports of strange… creatures floating around. Dog-like creature, lizard-man… we weren't sure what they were. Especially when we discovered some bodies had shown up mauled."

"Hey hey…" Alec held up a defensive hand. "If you're thinking one of our people did it, no way. Some of may _look _a little like animals… but they're more human than a lotta the scumbags out there."

Both of the Winchester exchanged strange looks. "Huh?"

Alec realized then that he'd slipped up. "Some of our genetically enhanced brethren… the earlier models, well... a few of them don't exactly look… human."

Dean raised an eyebrow. "You wanna run that by me more thoroughly?"

Biting his lip, Alec continued. "Well… for starters there's Joshua… he's a dog-man." he rummaged around on Logan's desk for a moment, then came up with a newspaper and tossed it to the older Winchester.

On the cover was a picture was a guy who did indeed behold both human and canine features… but mostly canine, from what Dean could see.

Alec began to immediately defend his friend, his 'big fella'. "Despite his looks, he's gentle as a puppy… no pun intended."

Dean held up a hand, stalling the argument. "Wasn't going to say he was… but our father called and told us about some strange creatures wandering around Seattle… but these killings _seem_ to be the work of werewolves… also known as lycanthropes but the lunar cycle isn't right."

Alec and Logan exchanged glances. "Werewolves?" Logan asked weakly.

"Yeah," Dean limping slightly on his still-healing leg, walked over and picked up his father's journal, flipped through some pages before landing on one. Handed it to the other men.

Who peered at it eagerly.

There was a illustration, drawn by hand, but no less chilling had it been a professional picture.

Below that was a written description of a werewolf.

_**Werewolves are entities that are human but shape shift into wolf form during certain lunar timeframes. This phenomenon is also referred to as lycanthropy, for the Greek lykoi wolf and anthropos , man . The change from man to wolf is held to be possible by witchcraft or magic, and can be voluntary or forced by certain cycles of the moon and certain sounds (such as howling).**_

_**The only way to kill a werewolf is with a silver bullet.**_

Alec raised an inquiring eyebrow. "These… things actually exist?"

"Yeah. They're nasty, but there are worse things. Take Rawheads, for instance. I really hate Rawheads." Dean replied.

That earned him another look. "A… Rawhead?"

"It's a creature that steals and eats kids. Nasty little fuckers. Ugly as hell, too."

Again, Logan and Alec exchanged glances.

And they thought transgenics were the strangest things out there.

* * *

(sighs) There you go... and I'm sorry it took forever, and looking it over... it's an awful chapter. Horrible. But my muse has gone away on an extended vacation and the words just don't seem to want to come. 


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N: I'm sorry that I haven't updated in such a long time. As I stated in my other fic, 'Breaking Point' my family recently discovered that my father has leukemia. We've been extremely busy; taking him to chemotherapy, so I haven't had any time at all to write. So updates will come… when they come. _

* * *

Both Winchester brothers sat in Logan's living room, using his computers which he had so generously donated.

As they were juiced-up, and much more high-tech than their battered, yet still serviceable laptop.

They had been researching the recent deaths in the area, which had immediately elicited an argument between the two of them.

Sam insisted that the murders had all of the earmarks of a lycanthrope… but Dean interjected that the lunar cycle was completely wrong, so it couldn't possibly be a werewolf.

"Remember Sammy, we already discussed this on the way here… thought _I _was the one with the concussion."

After a few minutes of shouting, they both fell silent.

Dean leaned back in his chair, and carefully rubbed his healing forehead. "I think we should call Caleb. Maybe he'd have an idea…"

Alec and Logan looked at each other, and Alec asked what they were both thinking. "Caleb? As in your half-demon friend?"

"Yeah," Dean gave Alec a cool look. "You gotta a problem with that?"

"Hell, no. I've always wanted to meet a guy whose half-demon. Sounds like he'd be a kick at parties."

Dean relaxed fractionally. "Here… I'll call on speaker-phone, so everyone can get acquainted."

He pressed a number on speed-dial, they all listened to it ring.

After two of them, it was picked up, and a familiar voice… to the Winchester's at least, growled out on the cell phone. "Deuce… this better be _very_ important. I was in the middle of something-"

Dean rolled his eyes, knowing what Caleb was going to say next. "Yeah, yeah… whatever. I'm sure you were in the middle of a sexual conquest."

A mock-irritated sigh. "Well, I would _have _been… if you're pain the ass hadn't called and interrupted…" Instantly the man's tone of voice changed abruptly, turning deadly serious. "Is something wrong Deuce," there was a pause, then a long-drawn out breath. "What the fuck have you done to yourself this time? And don't lie to me, I can sense that you're hurt. And where are you?"

"Seattle… and yeah, we got into a little trouble…And you know what Jim says 'bout reading people without permission Damien."

As expected, Caleb exploded into a rant. "What kind of trouble? What the hell happened? How badly are you hurt?"

Max leaned forward then, clearly hearing the anxiety level in the man's voice. "Hello Caleb… I can call you Caleb, right?"

"Uh… hi… and yeah you can call me Caleb" he paused. "And by the way, who's this?"

"My name's Max Guevara, and it was all my fault. You see I was riding my bike and I let my mind wander… so basically I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and nearly ran into Dean and Sam, here. However, Dean was kind enough to swerve to avoid colliding with me, but unfortunately hit a very large pole."

Caleb let out a huge sigh. "So what injuries did the two morons sustain this time?"

Dean opened his mouth to deny any physical damage and was about to growl out exactly what he thought of the statement Caleb had made about him and Sam; when Max clamped a gentle, but firm hand over his mouth.

But apparently, the silence had stretched out too long for Caleb, and he asked again; concern making his voice sharp. "Deuce? Again, what in hell did you to yourself now?"

"Hey, who said it was me?" Dean asked innocently. "It could've been Sammy that got hurt."

Caleb snorted. "If it was Sam that sustained any injuries; he'd been in a hospital. You however.. are under the supreme delusion that you're freakin' invincible. And I repeat, I could sense it. So spill… uh, Max was it? 'Cause I don't trust him to give me the full report." His voice grew hard.

Max swallowed, almost nervously. She was about to tell a half-demon that she'd nearly killed his… best friend, from the sounds of it. "Well, he hit his head which required fifteen stitches, and resulted in a severe concussion… uh, he has three broken ribs, a broken collarbone, and a fractured cheekbone."

There was silence on the other end of the line. "Why do I get the feeling there's something else?"

"Uh… yeah. When they wrecked, a piece of glass sliced into his femoral artery. He lost of a lot of blood, and it took sixty stitches to close it… but he's up and annoying everyone."

Caleb sighed. "Damn it Deuce… how in the hell are you even up and around?"

Dean exchanged a nervous glance with his younger brother, who frankly, looked rather amused.

_Little shit thinks my little… predicament is funny. Oh… I'm so gonna get you for this Sammy-boy._

"Dean," Caleb's voice came out as hiss. "I can tell you're worried about something-"

Dean snorted. "Yeah, and the fact that you can sense us means you're concentrating harder than you should. Please stop it now Caleb… I don't want you to kill off any brain cells. God knows you don't have enough to spare as it is."

* * *

He smiled slightly as he heard the psychic began to splutter in protest, and spoke again, this time keeping his tone serious. "I mean it… stop it Damien. I don't want you to give yourself a stroke or something."

Silence reigned for a moment, then Caleb asked cautiously. "Deuce… you don't happen to have me on speaker-phone… do you?"

"Uhhh…yeah." Dean admitted.

More silence then his friend asked calmly. "Would you mind taking me _off? _I need to speak to you… in private."

The elder Winchester winced slightly as he recognized the tone in Caleb's voice. It was the _I'm extremely-pissed off and boy, am I going to tear you a new one _tone.

But there was no avoiding it, so he turned the cell off speaker-phone, and picked it up. "Okay, you're-"

"What in the _fuck _are you thinking? Talking about my abilities in front of people… people you hardly know, by the way." Caleb's voice had gotten dangerously sharp.

Dean sighed. "Damien, the whole situation is rather… complicated-"

"What do you mean by 'complicated'," Caleb's voice was still sharp, but had now softened with worry. "What are you afraid of?"

"I'll explain everything when you get here. How soon do you think you can get here?"

"I'm currently breaking every speed limit in California. A day-and-a-half, maybe two days at the most."

Dean sighed. "When I asked how soon you could get here… I meant get here fast… but not at risk of you causing a fifteen-car pile-up on the highway."

He could almost hear the smirk in Reaves' voice. "Don't worry your girly little head about me Deana. I'll drive fast but careful," he paused, his tone growing more serious. "I'll see you in about two days. And you will explain everything."

"Yes, sir." Dean replied sarcastically, but with a hint of humor.

After he hung up, Dean looked at his brother woefully. "I am _so _screwed."

The only answer was Sam's laughter.

* * *

Okay, this chapter was awful. Terrible. But I'm posting it anyway. 


End file.
